Nova Knights
Background The Nova Knights were once a seccessionist chapter of Space Marines created during the 23rd Founding. They were once loyal but after more than a thousand years of loyalty they became disillusioned with the Imperium and carved out their own empire called the Nova Imperium. The Nova Knights would be destroyed defending their newly founded empire. History The Nova Knights were founded as part of the 23rd "Sentinel" Founding. Many of the chapter's earliest campaigns were fought again a myriad of now extinct xenos races. In their long and terrible war the Nova Knights frequently found themselves alone in their fights where glory and pride had no place. This situation is often cited as the main reason for the Chapter's no-nonsense outlook on warfare. When allies were present they did not waste any opportunity to coordinate their combined forces against the greater enemy. A Radical's Scheme Seccession and Nova Imperium Insurrection Imperial Retribution Fall of Fervion Combat Doctrine The Nova Knights relied on superior tactics and planning to carry their chapter to victory. In combat they were both expert marksmen as well as masters of hand-to-hand combat, training in martial arts designed to combat fully armored Astartes. They excelled particularly where the terrain was heavily urbanized. Information and intelligence were the cornerstone of any Nova Knight's strategy. Before operations even commence the Knights prepare a series of contingency plans in the likelihood that their initial plan fails, the Nova Knights were fully prepared to adapt their plans to meet the situation. Integrated forces of Scout Marines utilizing Land Speeders were used to identify the enemy's weakpoints and mark any high value strategic targets. Scout Squads would act as saboteurs while simultaneously by providing by-the-second tactical updates on the enemy's activity. While their main forces proceed as planned they used decoys to divert or beguile the enemy, leaking false information on their strength and force deployments. As the enemy opens up their defense the Knights strike these nerve points with lightning speed and completely throw the enemy off balance. Carefully planned operations positioned their forces to hold the high ground and superior firing positions, often making use of suprise, deception and ambushes to deflect more powerful enemy forces. Squads and their respective companies remained tactically and strategically mobile at all times and ready to redeploy to a more favorable position. After the chapter rebelled they became closely tied with the Nova Guard where they provided squad or demi-company level support and prescise attacks on enemy strongpoints and assets to clear the way for them in battle. Equipment The Nova Knights were a technologically adept chapter. Squads could count on overheard Stormtalons for fire support and Stormeagles were on standby in case they needed a exit-strategy. They were also a notedly progressive chapter, developing minor but independant additions to their armoury which brought them into conflict with some elements of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Some Tactical Squads were outfitted with Grav-Chutes to better manuever in heavily built up urban areas or otherwise treacherous terrain. After their rebellion the Nova Knights attempted to further develop their arsenal independant of the Mechanicum and the Imperium. Freed from the narrow dogma of the Mechanicus, the chapter's Techmarines designed and produced their own Power Knives, of which every Knight could find on his person. More than that they developed a sensor proof cameleoline''' layer for their armor that made detection by either Auspex or visually next to impossible at range. Chapter Unqiue Weapons *'''Maxis Pattern Bolter - *'Acer Pattern Power Knife' - *'Plasma Sword '- Chapter Fleet *Battle Barges (3) **''Spear of Triumph'' (Flagship) (Destroyed) **''Star of Nemesis ''(Destroyed) **''Sentinel ''(Destroyed) *Strike Cruisers (11) **''Arei's Rise ''(Destroyed) **''Damocles' Wings ''(Destroyed) **''Shield of Valour'' (Destroyed) **''Oath of Resolve'' (Destroyed) **''Justicar'' (Destroyed) **''War Shield ''(Destroyed) **''Aegis ''(Destroyed) **''Last Whisper'' Homeworld Fortress Monastery Notable Campaigns *'Fall of Onatron '- *'Fall of Fervion '- Notable Nova Knights There were many notable individuals within the Nova Knights. These include... *'Arkan Mechis' (deceased) - Last Chapter Master of the Nova Knights. *'Tolos Khalan '- Captain of the 1st Company. *'Shael Tors' (deceased) - Captain of the 2nd Company. *'Ixis Nalis '- Captain of the 10th Company. Enemies *Night Templars - *Star Templars - *Dark Stars - Allies Category:DirgeOfCerberus111 Category:23rd Founding Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Renegade Chapter Category:Excommunicate Traitoris